45 Cosas que Francis Bonnefoy NO Debe Hacer
by Elizaveta Christine
Summary: Una lista de cosas que Francis Bonnefoy no debe hacer xD. -Una nube negra cruza en mi mente, mañana entro a clases D:-


45 Cosas que Francis Bonnefoy NO Debe Hacer

1-Esta prohibido el desnudismo en una zona publica. Especialmente si Suiza y su hermanita están presentes.

2-Una rosa que tape tus partes no cuenta como vestimenta.

3-Dar amor no es excusa para faltar a una junta importante.

4-Esta prohibido coquetear gente inocente. Que Canadá 'tenga la edad' no significa que puedes violarlo.

5-Grabar a Arthur cantando en la bañera solo es gracioso una vez.

6-Esta prohibido hablar de la Torre Eiffel en doble sentido. TODAS las cosas cambian de tamaño dependiendo de la humedad, no solo tu 'gran monumento'

7-Esta ESTRICTAMENTE PROHIBIDO el coquetear con humanas (y humanos). Ellos tienen un metabolismo distinto al de los países.

8-No importa si Alfred esta gordo, tienes prohibido el mencionarle acerca de la dieta francesa.

10-El tener barba no te hace más hermano mayor, deja de decir lo mismo.

11-Seycheles no merece ser manoseada. Deja de intentarlo.

12-Muchas de las obras que están en tu casa le pertenecen a Italia, deja de robar.

13-Letonia no se trago un vibrador. El tiembla por miedo, no por estupidez. Deja de decir lo mismo.

14-Deja de decir que eres completamente macho, si no, explica el arco del triunfo.

15-El Francés no es un idioma universal.

16-La computador no sirve solo para conocer gente.

17-Las uvas son para alimentarse, no le des otros usos.

18-Japón no hace solamente cosas pervertidas, deja de meterlo en el mismo saco.

19-Polonia es primo lejano de Rusia. Debes entender que emborracharlo es un suicidio.

20-Tienes estrictamente prohibido acercarte a las micro naciones. Todavía hay algunas que siguen en terapia psicológica POR TU CULPA.

21-Decirle 'Amour Francés' es solo una forma más bonita de llamarle, ya nadie caerá en tu trampa.

22-'No he salido con nadie, estoy muy sensible' no es excusa para faltar a las reuniones.

23-Colocar 'la pastilla'* en el té de Arthur es de mal gusto. Lo mismo va con las malteadas de Alfred.

24-Morder un pañuelo rosa no te hace más hombre. Deja de contradecirte.

25-Los retratos obscenos no son un buen regalo de cumpleaños.

26-Si incluye 'Amour', entonces no esta bien.

27-No tienes acceso a internet por diferentes motivos, deja de insistir.

28-La Wikipedia no debe ser editada por ti, hacerlo tiene un gran castigo.

29-No tendremos JAMAS un 'Día Espiritual', eso es para la preparatoria.

30-Lo mismo va para el Viernes Casual.

31-Hacer la broma de la 'Moto Alpina Derrapante' puede ser considerado como acoso sexual.

32-Emergencias que tengan que ver con tu cabello no pueden ser tomadas en serio.

33-El disfraz de Adán no te sirve para Halloween. Los niños se trauman al verte así.

34-Si tu economía esta mal, no debes casarte con Arthur. El pobre tiene suficiente con Alfred.

35-Cualquier rulo de cualquier persona no debe ser tocado por ti.

36-Que haya una grabación de los gemidos de Arthur* no significa que la debas tener como ringtone en tu celular.

37-Tener fotos de tus compañeros desnudos es de mal gusto.

38-Ser el hogar de la web 'La Liberté' no significa que puedas chantajear con los datos que tienes. Deja de amenazar con eso.

39-Cambiar el sonido de inicio de Windows por unos gemidos es de mal gusto. Kiku la paso muy mal esa vez.

40-Si tanto amas a la gente, deja de acosarla.

41-No importa que tan bien dibujes, mientras sea obsceno, no lo puedas mostrar.

42-Todos sabemos que tu hiciste el montaje de la 'Ouii'*, no es necesario que fijas, Kiku te cobrara los derechos de autor de todos modos.

43-'Arte' no es tu cuerpo, deja de repetirlo que a la próxima no sobrevivirás.

44-Si tiene menos de 18 años, es ilegal. Entiende que las nenitas se están convirtiendo en lo que son* por tu culpa.

45-Si alguien esta con una paleta en la boca, no es que esta seduciendo.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Bien, ya sé que esta raro, pero, dejen que sea yo misma xD

Ocurre que mañana entro a clases y he aprovechado para terminar esto hoy. Mi depresión post-escuela va aumentando a medida que se acaba el día, por lo que, probablemente, hoy a las 24:00 (29-02-12) yo caiga en un coma profundo y todo mi alrededor sea afectado por una densa y oscura aura. Les recomiendo no se acerquen xD

Bien, creo que debo hacer aclaraciones:

-He leido muchas bromas en internet acerca de que la torre eiffel crece cuando hace calor (No puedo evitar pensar lo pertubador que suena eso) y lo coloque

-Polonia, si no me equivoco, es pariente lejano (Muuuuuy Lejano) de Rusia, por lo que, pienso, debe volverse violento con el alcohol.

-Con 'La Pastilla' me refiero al Viagra (Sigue sonando raro para mi o.o)

-Lo de la Moto Alpina Derrapante me la hicieron, al principio ni me fije de la broma, pero luego de que se mataron de la risa y analice... bueno, puedo decir que hubo un casi homicidio. Si no la conocen, intenten cambiarle las vocales por una sola (Por ejemplo, Diganla solo con A, luego con I, luego con O, luego con U y finalmente con E)

-La grabación de 'los gemidos de Arthur' no la he verificado. Lo he leido en muchas partes, es del CD Drama. (¿De cúal? No sé)

-La Liberté es una pag. de la DeepWeb. Se supone que es una página que solo puedes ver estando registrado. Para registrarte necesitas una invitación. La cosa es que esta web, supuestamente, tiene información ultra-secreta de diferentes temas.

-El montaje de la 'Ouii' es una foto que esta en internet. Es simplemente un control de Wii... un poco más..._pervertido..._

-Con lo de que las 'nenitas' se estan convirtiendo en lo que son, solo revisen facebook y en el buscador escriban 'Thx', 'Bellakita', 'La Soprole' u otros apodos así. Redes sociales futuramente convertidas en el hogar de los PedoBears.


End file.
